Shoes
by JaqueDark
Summary: Jack and Ianto are shopping. Ianto gets jealous that Jack is buying shoes for his special lady friend, Jenny, Ianto ditches him and then finds Jenny in his house. Jenny seduces Ianto, who doesn't really put up much of a fight. ADULT/SLASH/MATURE


**Authors/Note:** This comes from an MSN Chat I had with Amethystbutterfly. She was/is writing a fic about Ianto shoes... I got inspired by the female equivalent of 'fuck me' shoes and this idea popped into my head and would not go away, I've been working on it for a few weeks now. Yes it's dubious at first with Jack/Ianto then Ianto/OFC but please stick with it and I hope you enjoy Jenny (not Jenny from the Doctor's Daughter... that'd be weird). Jenny is an Original Female Character and depending on how much you all like her will sway my decision to bring her out to play again. As always, read and review! Tell me what you think! Oh and be warned. **THIS IS PWP! THIS IS ADULT! NOT FOR MINORS! **

* * *

The streets were bustling with people, well it was to be expected, it was a saturday and this was the heart of Cardiff's high street. Jack, for once was dressed in jeans and a black long sleeved shirt instead of his usual military get up, and Ianto was wearing baggy jeans and a hoodie despite the warm weather. They weren't holding hands as they walked along but every so often their hands brushed.

Unknown to Ianto, Jack was on a mission. He'd begged and pleaded for Ianto to come shopping with him because he had had an idea in his head for weeks and it just wouldn't go away. Since becoming a 'couple' they'd done a lot of stuff together but Jack hadn't done this with Ianto... correction for Ianto. Jack wanted to surprise his young welsh lover and he was sure that Ianto would like it, he only had one last thing to get to complete the surprise

"What's the big secret? Can't you just tell me? You've dragged me around the shops for the past few hours now under the guise of subterfuge and you haven't even bought anything. I thought I gave up the girly shopping sprees when I agreed to be your boyfriend"

"I'm sorry" Jack apologised "It's just it's a friend's birthday and the one thing she loves more than anything is shoes. I've been trying to find the right pair for her"

"A friend? Well the only girls you know are Gwen and Tosh and their birthdays aren't for months" he told Jack. Jack looked away then dashed away towards the nearest shoe shop, Ianto confused and a little worried followed his boyfriend.

Ianto found Jack looking through the brightly coloured shoes several inches high with intricate straps and buckles, watching his lover look through them so intently he couldn't help but feel jealous. Who was this 'friend' if it wasn't Toshiko or Gwen and why was he buying her shoes?

"These! These are definitely Jenny!" smirked Jack as he held up black high heeled strappy sandals "I'll be right back. I'm going to pay for them!" he hurried off leaving Ianto standing there alone.

Ianto flopped down onto the little seat and sighed; even though he'd committed to Jack and became his boyfriend it seemed that monogamy was something beyond Jack's comprehension! He should have seen the signs! Jack was constantly flirting with near enough everyone he laid eyes on, what could stop him from crossing that line? Ianto suddenly felt very stupid thinking he could be the one who could domesticise Jack Harkness! Tears burned in his eyes and he got up, glancing at Jack one last time before he left the shop and hurried back to the car park. Ianto was not going to stand around while he was made a fool of!

Jack turned round after he finished paying for the new shoes, shoes that screamed fuck me and saw that Ianto wasn't in the shop anymore

"Ianto?" called Jack but Ianto was long gone. Jack tried calling his boyfriend but the phone was switched off, in the end all he could do was head back to the car but that was gone Ianto had left him in town for some unknown reason.

Jack went home to Ianto's apartment but Ianto wasn't there, not knowing what was going on all he could do was wait for Ianto to come back.

***

He'd thought about getting drunk, his insides burned with shame and rage about what Jack had done but he knew that alcohol wasn't the solution. Ianto sat on the park bench feeling the cold keenly, Jack was cheating on him with some slut called Jenny and he'd been completely oblivious! Maybe this was Jack's way of telling him that he no longer wanted Ianto? Ianto didn't know, all he knew was that it was late and cold; he'd have to go home sooner or later and he just knew that Jack would be there waiting for him.

Fifteen minutes later he was at his front door the key in his hand but he didn't want to go in, he loved Jack and he didn't want things to be over! Ianto had no idea where he got the courage from but he unlocked his door and went inside. He was hit by the sharp smell of bleach and cleaning products and his apartment was clean and tidy, he spotted a woman standing at his table with her back to him.

She had shoulder length brown hair and was wearing rather revealling clothes; a long grey short sleeved t-shirt and a short black skirt stopped mid thigh putting the garters on display Ianto couldn't help but follow those garters down to the shoes Jack had bought. This, he presumed, must be Jenny... if she was Jenny then what the hell was she doing in his flat? Hm, cleaning from the looks of things as she bent over the table and scrubbed it with the clothe

"Jenny?" he said her name, she turned startled and his eyes went wide. In her surprised state he couldn't help but find her beautiful! She had sharp blue eyes lined with purple makng them look smoky and full lips painted a dark teasing red

"I... Jack told me what happened, I'm sorry, he told me he was coming round to wait for you to come back but an hour later he called and said that he wasn't going to wait around for you. He sounded pretty mad about you leaving him so I thought I'd come round to try and fix things... since it was my fault" she explained

"Fix things. I see, so how are you going to do that?" he slowly walked across the room so they were standing closely

"I-I cleaned, Jack told me that you like things clean and tidy" she stuttered nervously, Ianto smirked at her

"That's not good enough" he snapped, Jenny swallowed hard before her tongue came up to lick at her suddenly dry lips. Ianto followed that movement and gave into temptation, crashing his mouth against hers as he grabbed her by the hips and pulled her flushed against him.

Jenny was stiff for a moment before she gave in and let Ianto deepen the kiss. A few seconds later Jenny pulled away gasping for air

"We can't... Jack..."

"Isn't here. There's only one way for you to make this righ and you know what that is" he told her as he lifted her up onto the table moving to stand between her thighs.

"Ianto..." she gasped when his hands dropped down underneath stroking her, his smirk grew bolder as he felt the lacy underwear "Oh, yeah! No, no... you have have to stop"

"But you sound like you're enjoying yourself, do you really want me to stop?" Ianto asked her as he continued his stroking

"I- no. I don't, don't stop Ianto" she replied. Ianto pushed her thighs apart as he pushed aside her lace panties and licked her making her arch up, throwing her head back. He teased her with his tongue before standing up back away from her, she scowled for a moment thinking she'd been played but he just nodded down at her underwear

"Take those panties off and give them to me" he ordered her. Jenny let out a shaky breathe as she slid off the table and pulled off her underwear and gave them to Ianto who shoved them into his back jeans pocket

"Maybe we should stop, Jack might come" she glanced at the front door but Ianto wasn't up for her fears or worries. Ignoring her he reached out and pulled her tee up and off revealling a bra matching the lace panties then he unzipped her skirt and let it pool on the floor by her feet.

Jenny was only wearing her high heeled shoes, stockings, bra and garter belt and tried to fold her arms around herself to hide her nakedness

"Don't do that. You're beautiful" he told Jenny "Let me take you to bed"

"Okay" she nodded, her voice deep yet shaky Ianto took her hand and let the way to his bedroom.

She lay on the bed watching as he stripped out of his clothes before joining her. Jenny rolled over moving carefully because she was still wearing her shoes, she straddled him then reached up to take off her bra

"No, don't. Leave it on... you look good like that" said Ianto as he held up his hand stopping her. She just smiled before leaning forward placing both hands on his chest

"What do you want me to do?"

"Want a ride, baby?" Ianto told her and she grinned before enthusiastically nodding her head. Jenny bit her lip smiling down at Ianto as she reached between her legs and starting touching herself up, her fingers probing her entrance. Ianto's eyes darkened as he watched her hand moving back and forth

"You're enjoying watching me do this. It's made you so hard... want to fuck me now? Ianto?" she teased him, her eyes were just as dark as his

"Yes"

"Good, please Ianto. I need it" begged Jenny, she lined him up then slowly sank down onto his length, every inch filling her

"Oh god, Jenny" he gasped as he ran his hands up her stocking clad thighs, smiling cruelly he twanged her garters making her gasp and drop down onto him completely "Ahhh, don't move or it'll all be over!"

"So good, Ianto" she moaned his name as she sat there, the curve of her ass resting against his hips

"It'll feel even better if you move" he pointed out, her warm smile grew and she raised herself up on her knees keeping an inch of him inside her before she sank down "Oh Ja-"

Jenny slapped him sharply acorss the face, her eyes shining angrily and all Ianto could do was stare up at her in disbelief. She rolled her hips forward tightening around his aching cock

"I am not Jack! He isn't here! If you call out his name again I'll stop. I want you to know that it's me riding you"

"Yes, Jenny" Ianto replied without taking his eyes off her. She smirked and relaxed her muscles around him before lifting up slightly. Jenny watched Ianto's face as she rode him hard; this was going far better than she ever thought it would! Time to move things along, she thought as she lifted off him completely leaving him bereft "Jenny!"

"Hush, it's okay" she soothed him as she helped him sit up before she turned round, placing her hands on the frame at the bottom of the bed and locking her elbows "Take me from behind"

It took Ianto a minute to clear through the haze to realise that she'd said something and a moment longer before it registered. He clumsily rose up onto his knees behind her looking at her smooth pale back highlighted by the black lacy bra and garter belt. Moving carefully to avoid those lethal shoes she was still wearing he pressed his chest against her and grabbed his cock lining them up once more

"Yes" gasped Jenny as she tightened her fingers on the footboard, her knuckles turning white. Ianto grasped her hips tilting her so she was pressed down against his lap "Like this"

Warm breathe danced across her ear and she could hear and feel Ianto chuckling behind her, he started his rhythm as he spoke

"You're such a naughty girl, making me fuck you from behind" he teased her "Is this how you like it, baby?"

"Yeah!" she moaned as he hit something warm inside her "Wanted to do this ever since Jack started talkin bout you. Oh God! Do that again"

"Jack talks about me?" Ianto was surprised but couldn't help the grin that spread across his face "What does he say? Tell me, baby"

"He says... mmm, there... says that you-you're suits are... so good. You look good in your suits!" she cried sucking in heavy gasps of air "That you-you... yesss, Ianto... know what to do with your cock... that-that oh god! He was right!"

"Right about what?" he asked her. This position was making him more coherent; there was less visual input in their love making

"That you're a fucking tease!" she hissed desperately "Want to come"

That chuckling rumbling against her back once more and she groaned rather loudly as he pulled out, getting revenge for her change of position earlier. Ianto pushed her roughly down on the bed and grabbed her stocking clad thighs, holding them up inspecting her shoes

"He's right. I am a tease... I really like these shoes, they really suit you Jenny. Jack's got really good taste"

"They're fuck me shoes" she announced hoping he'd take a hint. Ianto pulled his gaze away from the shoes and locked eyes with her

"Is that what you want, baby? For me to fuck you till you come?"

"Yes!" she snapped arching up hoping he'd just do it instead of talk about it. Ianto wrapped his palm around his erection and teased her entrance "Please Ianto! God! You're not a tease! You're just all talk-ffffuuuck!"

As soon as she said he was all talk he thrust inside her making her scream loudly, her fingers tangled in the sheets pulling them up off the mattress

"All talk?" sneered Ianto "Put your legs around me, Jenny, and if those shoes fall off or if you let go then I'll stop" Jenny did as she was told and wrapped her legs around him careful not to dislodge her shoes and wished they had better straps. Ianto leaned forward and started thrusting deep and fast. Jenny began to move againt him in contradiction seeking her release; both of them were building towards the end. Their voices got louder and louder as their orgasms were approaching

"Jenny... you first" Ianto ordered her. She nodded her head wildly as she came, her inner muscles tightening painfully around him causing him to come deep inside her. Sated the pair of them sank down in the sheets and Ianto pulled her into his arms.

Five minutes later when they had both recovered, a shoe flew from the bed before another one was casually tossed aside by Jenny. Ianto grinned at her and then a brown wig went flying along with the hair pins that had held it in place

"I'm sorry I was so angry with you" Ianto told Jack as he rubbed some of the make up still adorning the older man's face.

"Don't worry about it. You didn't know what I had planned... and I think we more than made up for it" replied Jack happily laying his head on Ianto's shoulder "So. Did you like Jenny?"

"Yeah I liked her, but I think she was a bit too wild for my tastes. Although I wouldn't mind if she came out to play once in a while... maybe I could take her out to dinner?"

"Really?" Jack quirked a brow, this had gone far better than he thought it would. Jenny was a big part of who he was but not many people he'd been with understood or accepted her "What if someone from work sees us?"

"Are you worried I'll be ashamed? Jack, I love you... all of you! Even if I have to love Jenny as well" Ianto stated before pressing a kiss to the carefully shaped brow "If someone from work sees us, so what? I'll just tell them I'm out with my woman"

"Your woman, I think Jenny would like that" smiled Jack as he snuggled closer feeling sleepy.

"Good, now sleep. You wore me out" said Ianto finally before closing his eyes.

The End...


End file.
